


Aim to Please

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby always aims to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim to Please

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'cold' challenge on the LJ community: lawandorder100. Posting for archiving purposes.

“I hate it when it’s snowing,” she grumbled, shutting her curtains roughly. 

From his place on the couch, he gestured for her to come and sit next to him. When she did, huffing wearily, he kissed her forehead, and mumbled something against her lightly floral scented hair. 

“Hm?” she asked, turning her face up to his.

He hugged her to his side tighter. “I was just saying that it never seems as cold when you’re next to me.”

Alex smirked, and pinched him teasingly. “Flatterer.”

Bobby smiled, and kissed her lightly. “I aim to please.”


End file.
